Can't Compete
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Brenda has taken over the world! Or at least the city of Port Charles. And poor Sam has been feeling insecure. It's time those feelings were addressed!


**Ok I know I have Gone For Good, but this idea just sorta came to me and I decided to go with it and then I got about halfway through and was so tired I thought to quit. Obviously I didn't and so if the last half is a little less coherent I blame it on sleep deprivation, but it's just been sooo long since I did a oneshot I forgot how addicting they can be! I've actually missed writing them! Anyways…I hope you all enjoy this because it was actually pretty fun to write. I can't wait to hear what you all have to say! Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing you're all amazing!**

**Summary: Brenda has taken over the world! Or at least Port Charles has. And poor Sam has been feeling insecure. It's time those feelings were addressed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters!**

Sam didn't know why she was still sitting at Maxie's desk in the Crimson office, Lulu had left almost immediately after Maxie had leaving Sam alone. And instead of going to the PI office where she would risk the chance of running into Spinelli who would spend the entire time gushing over Brenda this, and Divine One that…Sam just couldn't take that right now. She normally didn't agree with Maxie, but on this she did. The whole town really it seemed like was suffering from Brenda fever, and Sam got it. She was a super model, she was the face of a very worthy charity, she dated movie stars, and was apparently a beautiful person inside and out. And to top the list she was Jason's ex-wife, something Sam desperately wish she could forget.

The ding of the elevator breaks Sam out of her thoughts and turning to watch the doors open and a very irritated Maxie exits, her face almost as red as her jacket. Without any words even being spoken Sam knows Maxie's wasn't pleased with her conversation with Jason. "So…how'd it go?" Sam asks rising slowly.

"That man is…!" Maxie shouts slamming her purse down and turning to glare at Sam. "Your boyfriend…!" At a loss for words Maxie turns to her desk and swipes a stack of magazines off in a fit of anger and lets out a loud shriek. "He is the most frustrating, insensitive, uncaring…" Turning back to stare at Sam, Maxie points a finger at Sam's chest. "What do you see in him?"

"Well I…" Sam starts to say, but Maxie doesn't let her finish.

"I get he has the body of a god, but Sam there are WAY better men out there for you. Ones who don't let international supermodels move in with them, or let their best friend make a complete fool of themselves…and…and understands the importance of a decent wardrobe that doesn't consist of only black t-shirts and blue jeans!"

"Maxie…" Sam sighs shaking her head, but once again she is silenced by the blonde.

"No Sam! You have got to break up with him. You are too good for him Sam…Jason doesn't deserve you! I never thought he did and now he's proven me right."

"Maxie you were the one that pushed Jason and I to get back together." Sam can't help but point out.

"Right…" Maxie says, clearly having forgotten that detail. "Well…I…Spinelli had me convinced that it was a good idea, but I knew. Oh I knew Sam…it was bad, bad idea! And look! Look at what Jason is doing! He is totally disregarding you and your guys relationship. He is practically prancing Brenda in front of you Sam and you can't let him do that. You need to show him you mean business."

Sam couldn't help but smile at how absurd Maxie was being. "Maxie Jason isn't prancing Brenda around in front of me, he's protecting her. And I already told you that I'm not going to issue him an ultimatum…that is just not something I would do. And Jason would never accept it."

"It's not about him accepting it!" Maxie stomps her foot. "It's about you asserting your authority in this relationship and taking control of the situation! Show Jason whose boss!"

This time Sam did laugh out right, earning her a glare from her friend. "Maxie." Sam says controlling her chuckle and shaking her head lightly.

"What? Sam!" Maxie says outraged that everyone seems to underestimate the danger that is Brenda Barrett. "How can you laugh at a serious matter like this?"

"Well would you listen to yourself Maxie?"

"Sam I'm only concerned for you and your relationship. I would hate to see this Brenda issue go unresolved until it's too late."

"There isn't a Brenda issue." Sam says avoiding the young blondes gaze, not wanting Maxie to know there really was, only Sam was trying to ignore it until it went away. Or Brenda…whichever came first.

"How can you say that Sam?" Maxie says getting down on her knees to start picking up the mess she had made, knowing if Kate saw it she would not be happy. "What about Spinelli? Aren't you worried about him?"

"Spinelli is just going through a crush Maxie, not unlike the one he once had on Lulu…and on you." Sam says and instantly knows it was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't you dare compare what I and Spinelli shared with this…this disgusting display of Brenda treating Spinelli like some pet and he her little lapdog. What we have…had…had was real and beautiful…and…and…" Blinking rapidly Maxie's ringing phone interrupts and she reaches for it like a lifeline, turning her back to Sam. The conversation maybe lasts a minute before Maxie is hanging up and turning back around. "That was Kate. I have to go and pick up some shots for the next Crimson. Goodbye." Maxie says stiffly avoiding Sam's gaze as she quickly finishes cleaning up.

"Maxie…" Sam sighs, feeling bad for upsetting her friend.

"No, don't." Maxie says slamming down the last stack of magazines. "If you can't admit to yourself, let alone aloud, that Brenda is a problem, than we really have nothing left to talk about Sam."

"Maxie don't be that way."

"Sam I get you maybe not seeing how badly this could affect Spinelli, since you've never really understood how sensitive he can be, but I would hope as my friend you could at least sympathize with me like I have for you with Jason."

"With Jason?" Sam says confused.

"Yes with Jason." Maxie rolls her eyes. "Sam you may not be ready to admit it to yourself and I can understand that, even sympathize. But Brenda Barrett is slowly wrapping every man in Port Charles around her finger and it's only a matter of time before Jason follows their lead."

"Jason can't stand Brenda Maxie." Sam says defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

Maxie hated doing this, knowing that it wasn't nice to play on Sam's insecurities, but she could use all the help she could get. "Is it really that he can't stand her or is a defensive tactic to keep an ex at arm's length?"

Sam shook her head, not sure she heard Maxie correctly, but from the look on the blondes face it was clear she had. "No…" Sam says almost silently.

"You said it yourself Sam, there is almost a weird sort of chemistry between them. What's that all about?"

"Maxie why are you saying this?" Sam says feeling a chill run up her spine.

"Because I'm trying to be your friend Sam and prepare you for what might happen if you continue to ignore what is clearly in front of you."

"Which is?" Sam asks, already knowing the answer, it was the fear her biggest fear that she didn't want to voice.

"That maybe Brenda has been biding her time dancing between Sonny and Jax until Jason finally came around?" Maxie says shrugging her shoulders as her phone rings again. "That's probably Kate again. I really need to get going. Think about what I said Sam." And with those parting words Maxie grabs her purse and leaves.

Sam stared after her friend feeling a mixture of anger and concern. Anger at the fact Maxie was obviously trying to play off of Sam's insecurities and fear that maybe what she said held some truth. Wrapping her arms around herself to fight off a chill Sam can't completely fight off a fear that Jason didn't truly find Brenda as irritating as he acted. And even if it wasn't an act, who's to say things couldn't change. Sam and Jason started off in a similar way, arguing all the time, getting on each other's nerves, until they slowly started falling in love with each other. What was stopping from the same thing happening with Brenda?

She was beautiful, caring, famous, really she was everything Sam wasn't. So how could she compete with that? Sam came from a broken background, a life full of crime turning tricks and cons. She had done unforgivable things, that she tried hard to forget, but never would. Jason knew her past and said it didn't matter, but compared to Brenda it had to make a difference. Not to mention everyone kept reminding her how likely it was Brenda was going to come between them. First Spinelli, then Carly, and now Maxie…who was next? Her mother? Robin? Did they have a point? Sam had been trying hard to ignore that little voice in her head. Jason said he loved only her and she really wanted to believe him. He seemed so sincere. And she loved him so much in return that it just had to be true.

But Sam couldn't help but remember Jason asking her to move in with him, he had almost sounded desperate trying to please her and counteract her announcement of them breaking up. They had talked about it in the past, but never seriously. Especially since their lives never seemed to be settled enough to make such a serious decision and commitment. So for Jason to just throw the idea out their again threw Sam. Did he really mean it and want her there or was he just trying to appease what he thought she wanted? Because all Sam wanted was for Jason to really mean it. All she wanted was Jason. She just wasn't sure if she could have him anymore.

The sound of the elevator broke her out of her thoughts again, except this time instead of Maxie appearing when the doors open Sam saw the person who was soon becoming her worst nightmare. Brenda Barrett in the flesh, followed closely behind Max and Milo. "Just great." Sam mumbles looking down at herself to see she was dressed practically in all black, while Brenda was clad head to toe in designer clothes. Closing her eyes and almost willing herself to disappear Sam's eyes pop open upon hearing Brenda's end of an obviously heated phone conversation.

"Look Jason I just left Sonny's!" Brenda hisses into the phone. "I know I said I would avoid him, but since you won't help me with that how am I supposed to do that!" Sam rolls her eyes at that, like it was Jason's job to monitor who Brenda visited? "Don't try and blame that on me!" Brenda shouts obviously not pleased with whatever Jason had to say. "Carly can't dictate what I do Jason and neither can you!" Brenda growls out. "You know what…I am not going to have this conversation with you Jason…who knows maybe I will stop by and visit Jax again? You are not my keeper!" Brenda sighs throwing one arm in the air. "No I don't know when I will be home!" Hearing Brenda call the penthouse home hurt Sam deeper than she had thought possible tries to quietly sneak out of the room before Brenda or the guys notice her. In her attempt Sam accidently runs into a table, knocking over a vase, which crashes making a loud noise drawing everyone's attention. Flinching Sam turns slowly to see the three of them staring at her. "Jason I have to go…because I do! No that was my fault I ran into a vase, no need to break out the white knight costume. Everything is fine!" Brenda snaps before quickly closing the phone ending whatever Jason had been saying on the other end. Huffing out a long breath Brenda turns to face Sam and smiles brightly. "Sam right?" She asks holding out her hand.

Sam really just wanted to turn and run, but knew that wasn't really an option now. So instead, fighting off the urge to flinch, she stepped forward and quickly shook Brenda's hand and smiling politely. "Yep, Sam." She says before clearing her throat. "You know you didn't have to lie to Jason about the vase. He's used to me being a little klutzy and probably wouldn't be surprised to hear it was me that broke it." Sam says remembering her many cooking mishaps and the two times she has twisted her ankle.

"Oh that's fine, he already expects the worst of me, so what's it matter adding clumsy to the list, right?" Brenda smiles. "Besides I got the impression from the way you tried sneaking out that you didn't want it known you were here…"

Sam did visibly flinch this time and holds up a hand. "I can explain…"

"No Sam! Really…" Brenda waves off whatever she was about to say. "I get that it probably is a little awkward with me being here. And not just here in Port Charles, but living in the penthouse…like I said I would be more than happy to move. I understand there are boundaries…"

"No, it's fine. Honestly." Sam says, while wishing that she could take Brenda up on her offer. "Jason is just doing what he has to in order to keep you safe right?"

"Right, but Jason doesn't always consider the entire situation, not mention people's feelings." Brenda winces slightly. "He tends to have a problem with things like that, I don't know if you've noticed that or not…"

"Jason just sees things a little differently." Sam defends.

"Right." Brenda says, not really understanding what that means. "Obviously you understand Jason probably a lot better than I do or ever did…you two being a couple and all…"

"Well you were his wife." Sam says uncomfortably, wondering why she would even bring that up.

"But it wasn't like we meant anything to each other." Brenda quickly says shaking her head. "Or really even liked each other for that matter, it was more of an arraignment to keep both parties happy. Jason helped me out of a situation and in return Sonny and Carly were left to be their destructive selves." Brenda says with a loud laugh, one that no one else shared in.

"Right." Sam nods her head, thinking the whole time how similar that was to how she and Jason had started. Did Brenda even realize that? Judging from the looks on Max and Milo's faces they did, or least could feel the tension building in the room. "Well…" Sam says taking a tentative step backwards. "I should get going."

"Wait Sam!" Brenda calls stepping forward to stop her. "I can't help but feel like there's something bothering you and I would hate to think that that something is Jason and my history."

"What?" Sam's voice was high and she shook her head and cleared her throat. "No Brenda, really no…"

"Really?" Brenda says skeptically, head tilted to the side. "Because Sam there is nothing…absolutely nothing…between Jason and I. We drive each other crazy Sam. If you haven't noticed we can't even have a civil conversation."

"Yea…I…I've noticed." Sam says quietly crossing her arms over her chest.

"And if that's not enough to convince you then I will even divulge my deepest darkest secret…"

"What? No!" Sam says quickly, wanting Brenda to stop there. "That really is not necessary."

"No Sam I think it is. After all you had to go through that awkward scene back at Jason's when he failed to inform me of what I had missed while being gone. It's only fair I do the same."

Sam could see Brenda wasn't going to let this go so she sighed and let her arms drop limply to her sides. "Alright…"

"I love Sonny." Brenda says at a whisper, Sam assumes so Max and Milo can't hear. "I just can't seem to move past that man as much as I want to and as smart as it would be…I can't."

"Ah Brenda…" Sam says sharing a look with Max and Milo, who had obviously heard her. And judging by the looks on their faces they agreed with Sam that that was probably the world's worst kept secret.

"So how could there be anything between Jason and I, when I am harboring feelings for his best friend and business partner?" With a smile she probably thought was comforting Brenda shakes her head. "Besides I'm practically a captive in Jason's home, back to living in that pink room…what are the chances of romance under that setting?" Laughing at the idea, Brenda missed the stricken look on Sam's face.

"Right, well thanks for that reassurance Brenda, but I really should be going now." Sam says and before the other woman could find another reason to stop her again she is at the elevator repeatedly pressing the button until the doors open and she is able to escape. Once the elevator was in motion Sam releases the breath she had been holding and rubs her hands over her face. Brenda didn't even realize the picture she had painted. It was practically Sam and Jason almost six years ago. Except she wasn't knocked up and an ex con. Sam was right…she really couldn't compete with Brenda Barrett.

Jason had gotten sick of sitting around the penthouse, practically waiting for Brenda to return. What he had thought would be a quick trip and a simple arrangement to keep the annoying woman safe had started to take over his life. Spinelli had completely lost it over her presence. Sonny was slowly becoming hazardous to the business and himself. Carly was only moments away from doing something drastic and possibly dangerous. And then there was Sam, who he felt he hardly saw or heard from anymore and he was starting to really miss her. He had thought after the initial shock of Brenda being back and he and Sam having talked everything out they were finally in a good place. He was starting to realize how wrong he had been.

So with orders to his men to keep their eyes on Brenda and once she returned to the penthouse to not allow her to leave again Jason left in search for Sam. He tried calling both her cell and her home and got no answer. After stopping by her office to find only Spinelli there, staring longing at his computer screen. Jason had tried Kelly's, the Metrocourt, Jakes, and even considered asking Alexis, but decided against it. So now he was exiting the elevator on her floor and hoped that she was there and just not taking any calls. Sure enough when he got to her door he could hear loud music from the other side followed by a pounding noise.

Knocking loudly on the door Jason isn't surprised Sam can't hear him over the noise and using the key to enter her apartment he smiles at the image Sam makes. God he loved this woman. There she was in the back corner of the apartment pounding away at the punching bag, dressed in sweats, hair falling out of a messy ponytail, muttering along to the music blaring from the speakers. She was completely oblivious to his presence, thoroughly engrossed in her workout and from the way she kept hitting that bag whatever was bothering her was personal. "Sam!" Jason calls trying to get her attention, it doesn't work. "Sam!" Jason calls again, this time close enough to reach out and tap her on the shoulder. What he wasn't prepared for was Sam's fast turn and quick right hook to his jaw. Jason was a big guy and used to fighting of all kinds, but Sam's punch made him see stars and take a step back.

"Oh my god! Jason!" Sam says covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes as wide as saucers. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even hear you come in! And then you touched me and I reacted! Are you alright? I really nailed you! Wow!" Taking a breath Sam unwraps her protective strips from her hands and drops them down on the desk. "Here sit down while I grab you some ice for you jaw…that might swell otherwise."

Nodding his head in agreement Jason just does as Sam says, watching her disappear down the back hallway towards the kitchen. He was still shocked at the amount of power behind that hit, Sam didn't hold anything back. Which was weird considering with Sam's great reflexes she should've at least been able to soften the blow before actually connecting with Jason jaw. She had had enough reaction time to see it was Jason. He silently watched her come back into the room with an ice pack in her hand and an apologetic look on her face. "Here this should help." Sam says lifting it to his jaw tenderly. "I'm so sorry Jason you just surprised me is all."

"No it's alright." Jason says adjusting the ice to better cover the spot. "I should've known better than to come up behind you like that. You were just so caught up you didn't hear me…"

"Right right…it's sorta been a long day." Sam says avoiding Jason's gaze.

"Tell me about it." Jason grumbles. "Not only did I have to deal with Brenda, but Suzanne felt she needed to stop by to remind me again how important Brenda is and the danger she is in. Like I don't know that already? Why else would I put up with her? And if that's not enough then Maxie decides to show up and I can't even begin to explain what her problem is, but apparently Brenda is at the center of it. All I have got to say to that is take a number, because Carly…"

Grinding her teeth Sam listened to Jason, and tried hard not to say anything. Because normally she loved when he did this, opened up easily about his day and what was bothering him. But right now, the fact it had to deal with Brenda really just wasn't helping. "Could we just not talk about Brenda? Or Carly? Or how these two women can't seem to coexist in the same town without one of them self destructing? Please?" Sam asks on sigh, going to pace the length of her living room.

"Ok…" Jason says confused lowering the hand holding the icepack since it had already started to warm. He was surprised with Sam, normally she wanted to hear about his day. It was unlike her to react like that. "Do you want to talk about your day?" He asks hesitantly.

Sam stops her pacing to stare at Jason. "No…not really." She shakes her head. What was she supposed to say? That she had all her insecurities thrown in her face today, and after running in to his ex wife she realized how unlikely their relationship would last now that Brenda was back in the picture.

"Are you sure?" Jason asks rising from the desk to stand next to Sam, putting a finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his. He wasn't great at feelings and talking, but with Sam he just knew. They had a connection that he had never felt with another person and right now it was telling him there was something wrong.

"Well…Spinelli really is starting to be a problem." Sam decides to settle on part truth. "I was able to overlook his behavior before, but now Jason he's starting forget his duties at the office. Which isn't that big of deal since I do most of the work anyways, but it's hard to concentrate when he's going on and on and on about Brenda."

"I've already talked to Spinelli about that." Jason says.

"Well than…" Sam shrugs her shoulders. "Problem solved." Turning to grab her water off the desk Sam can feel Jason's gaze following her.

"Sam you can talk to me." Jason says standing in the middle of the room, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I know." Sam mumbles raising the bottle to her lips and staring at Jason as she drank.

"Do you?" Jason asks. "Because I can't help but notice that I don't really see you anymore."

"Well we've both been busy Jason." Sam says uncomfortable with his intense gaze. "As I mentioned before I've picked up the slack of Spinelli at the office and you…well you've had your hands full with Brenda."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes Jason! That's it I swear." Sam says not wanting to talk about the matter anymore. She still hadn't decided what she wanted to do about them yet. And she knew until she had her mind made up Jason would have a better chance of changing it. "Things have just been a little stressful lately." Sam says turning to stare out her patio doors, leaning heavily on the desk. She could hear Jason coming up behind her.

"Well you know there is a great way to relieve stress." Jason murmurs wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and pulling her close. He couldn't help but feel there was more, but until Sam was ready there was no point in trying to pull it out of her. "And we're alone…we haven't been alone since before I left for Rome." He says lowering his head to kiss the side of Sam's neck, he can feel her stiffen for a split second and he freezes. Lifting his head Jason sighs. "Sam what's wrong?"

Sam knew what had stopped Jason and she wished she could have stopped the reaction, but it was instinct. Sam was going to do everything in her power to protect herself from the inevitable break up, the only problem was Jason was sure to notice and he did. "Nothing Jason, I'm just all sweaty and messy…" Sam chuckles pulling from Jason's grasp, wrapping her own arms around her to fight of the instant chill she felt from leaving the warmth of his body.

"I don't mind Sam." Jason shakes his head, watching her distance herself. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. "And you didn't used to…"

"Fine!" Sam sighs turning to face him. "Everything is not alright Jason, it hasn't been for awhile now."

Jason wasn't surprised by Sam's outburst, she was never one to keep things bottled up long. "Is this about Brenda?"

"No…Yes…No!" Shaking her head Sam brushes back her bangs and looks up at Jason to see his confused and concerned gaze staring back at her and she knows she has no other choice, but to lay it all out there for him. And then when he walks away she'll just have to deal with the consequences. "Jason I love you, you know that right? And that I would do anything for you?"

"Just like I would for you Sam." Jason says not understanding where she was going with this.

Staring into his blue eyes, Sam wills herself the power to get through this, maybe by doing this now it will make it easier than waiting for it later. "Which is why I'm going to walk away Jason." Sam says the words fast, in one breath.

"You're what?" Jason says sure he heard her incorrectly.

"Walking away." Sam says again, but realizes that's the wrong use of words. "I mean I'm letting you go."

"Why?" Jason ask shaking his head and walking towards her.

"Because…" Sam says chewing lightly on her bottom lip, wishing she didn't have to spell it out for him.

"Because why Sam?" Jason asks reaching out to hold onto her hands. "I thought we already talked about this Sam. Neither one of us wants to break up and Brenda being here is just temporary, until I get things settled with the Balkan."

"You're right, we did."

"So what's changed?" Jason asks even more confused.

"Jason…" Sam says her eyes filling with tears, hating that he didn't see what was so clearly staring them in the face.

"What Sam?" Jason asks hating to see the tears slowly start to fall down her cheeks.

Taking a fortifying breath Sam pulls her hands from Jason's grasp and wraps her arms around her for comfort."I would rather walk away now, when it's my choice, when I can control the situation instead of waiting for you to do it to me later. Perhaps this way I won't be as damaged as I was before. If it's my choice instead of yours." Sam says the last part with her eyes downcast.

Jason felt his heart constrict at her words, because not only was she feeling insecure with Brenda here, but apparently Brenda's return had brought up the issues of the past. Something Jason hadn't even realized. "Sam…" Jason says stepping towards her, but freezes when she takes a step back. "I don't want you to walk away. Not now, not ever."

"You say that now, but what about a few months down the road?" Sam says lifting her gaze, but lowering it right away. "You could change your mind."

"That's not going to happen Sam." Jason says with conviction. Knowing his word was all she had to go on, but with their past that might not be enough.

"How can you say that Jason?" Sam asks turning her back on him to stare at the hearth and a picture of them that Molly had taken. "It wasn't like you really planned it the last time, did you? We can't control our feelings and who we fall for. I mean if we could, could you honestly say that I would be who you would've picked?"

"Yes!" Jason says stepping closer to her now that she had her back turned. "I would pick you Sam."

Scoffing Sam wipes at her tears and turns back to face him, unsurprised to see him so close. "Don't lie Jason, you've never really been good at it."

"It's not a lie Sam." Jason says staring at her intently, trying with his eyes as much as his words to make her understand.

"How is that possible Jason when the two women you married were Brenda and Courtney? Two women who were kind and generous and beautiful. Then let's not forget Elizabeth, the saintly nurse who is raising three boys on her own and still able to work in the hospital. All three of those women were good and decent. Caring people with hearts of gold most would say."

"So are you Sam."

"No, I'm nothing compared to them." Sam disagrees shaking her head vehemently. "Look at my past, at the cons I pulled and the things I've done. I'm nothing like those women. It's no wonder we never actually made it down the aisle…I'm not good enough."

"No Sam!" Jason grounds out. "You're wrong. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm just what you've had to settle with." Sam groans wiping at her cheeks again. "But that's all going to change now with Brenda back."

"I don't want Brenda. I want nothing to do with Brenda. If I could I would get her on the first flight back to Rome, which is what I plan to do once it's safe enough. But Sam, don't mistake my protecting her as something more. Because it's not…on either of our parts…she's in love with Sonny Sam."

"Just like I was." Sam whispers.

"No!" Jason barks, not wanting another reminder of how Sam and Brenda share his best friend in common. It was bad enough having the walk down memory lane once, he wasn't about to do it again. "You and Brenda have nothing in common Sam, don't even think it."

"You're right! Because she is an international super model that saves children and I…" Sam's voice catches and her throat and she shakes her head once. "And I sit back as they're put in danger."

Jason's own eyes start to burn now, watching as the woman he loves slowly starts to fall apart in front of him. Silently cursing that this was all coming out now, because of Brenda's return Jason doesn't care if Sam doesn't want him to touch her. He needs to hold her. "You do no such thing!" Jason says harshly, speaking into Sam's hair as he holds her tightly in his arms. "You saved Jake from the Russians. And you helped me rescue Carly and Josslyn and Michael. Every day Sam you put others first over your needs, whether it's your family or mine or a complete stranger. You are an amazing woman that I'm so grateful to have in my life."

"For now." Sam mumbles into his chest. Struggling to put some space between them Sam shakes her head and looks up into Jason's eyes. "You can't see it now, but you'll see I'm right Jason."

"Never Sam." Jason shakes his head.

"It happened to us. We started off not much different than you and Brenda now and look at us and everything we've been through..."

"Exactly Sam." Jason says, lifting a finger to her lips to silence her. "After everything we've been through together, that we put each other through apart…we are right back where we belong…with each other. How can Brenda break up what we have when nothing else has? Not Carly, Alexis, Manny, or even Elizabeth. None of them could do it Sam."

"But Jason I can't compete with her I mean…Brenda is so…so…" Sam says struggling for the right words.

"High maintenance, irritating, flaky…the list goes on Sam and it never really improves." Kissing the top of her head Jason sighs. "There is no competition Sam, you are what I want. More importantly you're what I need. I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Feeling true contentment for the first time in what felt like weeks Sam releases a long sigh and relaxes in Jaosn's arms. "You know how great it is to hear you say that? I mean my mind has just been running in these circles for days now and every time I tried to convince myself that it was just crazy I could seem to stop. It's exhausting." Sam sighs again, leaning all her weight on Jason.

Smiling Jason lifts her into his arms with ease, and goes to sit down on the couch with her in his arms. "Have you been getting any sleep?" He asks noticing now the dark circles under her eyes that the makeup failed to cover up completely.

"Some." Sam says through a yawn snuggling into Jason's lap. "I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yea, nothing serious, just an upset stomach, it comes and goes. Makes it hard to keep food down that's for sure." Sam yawns again. "Not to mention with the whole Brenda thing I've been feeling a little off, Alexis even went as far to mention I've been moody."

"Well it's ok now." Jason says brushing his lips over Sam's forehead in a light kiss. "I'm here for you no matter what."

"Mmhmm I love you Jason." Sam sighs before going limp in his arms as sleep finally overtakes her.

Looking down at the woman lying in his arms Jason smiles. "I love you too Sam." He murmurs before resting his eyes, and before he knows he too has fallen asleep.


End file.
